


A Gift

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920s, 1920s skeleton, Absolutely HEAVILY inspired by Helvetica, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, I love it so so so much, also slightly inspired by Sans, from the past, it's a webcomic with skeletons and my GOD it's absolutely the cutest thing ever, jfjfkkkffg I'm SORRY I adore him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: Hello hello! Story number 8! This one is a skeleton who I adore! I know I say that about every single monster but God I love them. My sweet baby boys.This is Daniel, or Danny. As I said, he's incredibly inspired by Helvetica, from the webcomic of the same name. Also slightly Sans, but not personality wise, of course.I hope you like it! Death is next! xoxo





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Story number 8! This one is a skeleton who I adore! I know I say that about every single monster but God I love them. My sweet baby boys. 
> 
> This is Daniel, or Danny. As I said, he's incredibly inspired by Helvetica, from the webcomic of the same name. Also slightly Sans, but not personality wise, of course. 
> 
> I hope you like it! Death is next! xoxo

Finding a skull on your doorstep wasn't just unsettling, it was a downright _curse__. _

It felt so out of place in your tiny, quiet town. Gingerly, you picked it up. You considered calling the police, but for what? You didn't think you'd be taken very seriously.

You walked inside, looking the skull over. It was real, there was no doubt about that. There were a few nicks on it, which...made you a little uneasy. When you turned it over, there was a big gash in it, where the skull had been shattered.

You almost dropped it, but thankfully your reaction time was fast.

There wasn't a doubt in your mind, whoever this was had been murdered.

You gently set the skull on your desk, where no one could see it. The idea of evidence of a murder in your home was enough to rattle you to your core, but still, you feared telling anyone.

So instead, you just hid the skull away, and went on with your daily life.

x

Look, you were willing to agree that your town was a little weird, but now it just seemed it was happening to _only you__. _

A jewel-encrusted engagement ring showed up in the mail a few days later. It would have been stunning, had it not been for the skeleton hand holding it.

Then, a shiny gold necklace, caked with grime and blood. No bones came with it, thankfully, but the blood was enough.

It was after a bracelet showed up, with an arm holding it, when you decided to go to the police. You looked everywhere for the skull, panicked and in a frenzy.

Someone touched your shoulder. You whipped around to see the skull, held out in front of you. You quickly took it, muttering a 'thanks' before you realized you lived alone.

Slowly, you held the skull back out. "You can have it back."

"Thank you. Although, it wasn't anything to lose _your _head about." They said. Their voice was bright and happy, laced with a thick New York accent.

You looked over your shoulder, and found a full bodied skeleton.

He was wearing a tattered suit. It had holes and tears in it, and you could see his ribs clean through the fabric.

You were going insane.

He brushed himself off, before standing on his toes with a smile. How was he smiling?

"I'm Daniel." He smiled. "I hope I didn't frighten you."

You swallowed, shaking your head. "No...no, you....you didn't. I'm y/n."

His smile brightened. Why was he so happy? He was _dead__. _

"It's so nice to meet you. I have no idea where I am, or who you really are, but, I'm _so _happy I'm here with you." His hands held yours. Holding hands with a skeleton was so surreal....but, it felt delicate, and innocent.

The blackness of his eyes, or where his _eyes _should be, somehow seemed so bright.

What was with this guy?

He sat on the couch, taking you with him. He was treating you like you were made of glass, so gently.

"What year is it?" He asked.

"Uh, it's 2019."

"Oh! My, it's been a while since I was here." He said, looking around, a smile on his...uh, skull.

"What do you mean?"

"I lived here. Well, it seems like I haven't been here since 1922....is alcohol still illegal?"

You laughed, squeezing his hands. "No no, it hasn't been illegal since 1933."

"Oh boy, I'd love a glass of wine. I haven't had one since my sister's wedding in 1917." He said.

You gave him an amused, but confused smile. "How old are you?"

"Well, let's see." He wiggled his fingers. "I was born on October 31st, 1899. I turned 23 the day I died." He smiled, as if it was no big deal.

"I-I see." You smiled back weakly. "W-what happened, exactly?"

"Please, don't be worried. I wasn't murdered. I was coming back from a...heh," he smiled sheepishly. "From a speakeasy. I got in the house, and it was completely black, and maybe I had too much to drink. I didn't feel like I did, but, I fell, and hit my head, and next thing I know, I'm digging my way out of a grave."

"That's....horrible, I'm so sorry that happened to you.." You said.

"Don't be worried. But....if you wouldn't mind....would it be alright if I stayed with you, doll?"

You smiled, nodding quickly. "Of course."

x

Daniel was a big help around the house. He was constantly amazed by everything around your home. The television, your phone, _everything__. _

But most importantly, he was amazed by you.

He was dead. A skeleton, with nothing holding him together, and somehow, you treated him like he was a person.

If he had a heart, he was sure it would be pounding. He thought you were the most beautiful person in the world. He wanted to be around you as much as possible.

"You have to go to work today?" He asked, his arms around your waist. You laughed, picking him up.

"Danny," you said. "If you wanna keep living with me, I have to work, darling."

He sighed, forlorn. "Okay. You're right."

With a triumphant smile, you cupped his face face and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, okay?"

"O-okay." He said, flustered. Was...he blushing? No, that's not possible.

But, neither was a talking, walking skeleton, so really, you shouldn't be too surprised at this point.

With a smile, you headed to work, leaving Daniel flustered. He sat down and sighed, holding his face. _Oh, your kiss was so warm..._

He ran his finger over the kiss-mark, a giddy smile on his face. Maybe....you felt the same way.

He decided he'd figure it out that night. He cleaned up the house, he set the table, and when he knew when you would be home, he made dinner.

He sat at the table, nervously bouncing his knee.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited....

He checked his watch. It had been 30 minutes, but his mind was racing. What if something happened to you? What if you fell in love with someone instantly, like he had done with you?

Panic bubbled up, surrounding him until he heard the tale-tell sound of the door opening. He immediately sat up and looked at you, flustered.

"Oh, Danny, the house looks wonderful!" You said, kicking your shoes off. You padded over to the table, kissing his cheek.

"You made dinner...?" You asked.

He smiled nervously and nodded. "I...I thought you deserved it..."

You two sat down. Dinner was _heavenly, _but the company was better.

"Y/N?"

"Yes?" You smiled. He fidgeted with his napkin.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked, his voice a little quiet.

"Of course, Danny. You can tell me anything." You stood up and walked to his side. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at you. He looked so worried...

"I've never been in love before." He told you, and before you could answer, he added. "But....the minute I saw you....I knew why. I didn't always believe in fate or miracles....but I think, I was born in the wrong time, and the universe corrected it."

"You think....you died...to meet me?"

He nodded. "I-I know that sounds insane. But I really think I was given another chance. I-I really think....I was supposed to die like that, so I could fall in love with you."

You swallowed, staring at him. A little odd, yes, but it was the most beautiful love confession you had ever heard.

His joyful smile faded into a nervous one. "I...I think....I'll let you think. I'll go-"

You grabbed his wrist, accidentally popping it off. You rushed to put it back together, huffing.

"Give a girl a minute to process things, Danny." You said. "I love you too, I absolutely_ adore _you, Daniel." You kissed his hand.

He immediately dove into your arms, sighing softly.

You ran your hands up and down his back, over his suit jacket.

You cupped his face, and kissed him. Okay, it definitely felt weird, and flat, but it was _him__. _

His eyes were closed, how did that even _work?_

You didn't care, too caught up in your warm, delicate hold on Daniel.

Maybe he was right. Maybe you were destined for each other.

No, you were sure of that.

Dead or not, he fit against you like a puzzle-piece, like you were made for each other, a thought you were willing to entertain.


End file.
